Smile Pretty Cure the Movie 2: Let's Paint the Black Future White!
Smile Pretty Cure the Movie 2: Let's Paint the Black Future White! (映画スマイルプリキュア！２　黒紙の未来を白く塗りつぶす！ Eiga Sumairu Purikyua 2: Kurokami no Mirai wo Shiroku Nuritsubusu!) is a fanmade Smile Pretty Cure movie written by Cure Shabon. Its title is a reference to what the Bad End Kingdom generals say whenever they collect Bad Energy, despite the fact that they don't appear. Plot Miyuki once again gets herself in trouble when she ends up sucked into a wormhole and ends up 1000 years in the future, a time in which humankind, after the Smile Pretty Cures' victory over the Bad Eng Kingdom, has merged with Märchenland and evolved into a utopia, and a time police organization called Luster has tracked down every single criminal except for the crime lord Corinth, who escapes to the year of 2012 in the hopes of altering the course of history. Now, Miyuki must team up with her descendants, twin Luster officers Ikue and Mitaro, in order to stop Corinth before it's too late. Characters Pretty Cure *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy **Miyuki is a forward-looking, bright and cheerful girl. Scatterbrained and an airhead at times, she has the power to bring light everywhere she goes. In short, she loves being happy! *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny **Akane is a bright and energetic girl from Osaka. The type to act before she thinks, she is always full of jokes and loves making others laugh. She is a jokester who aims to add punchlines to the end of every sentence. *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace **Yayoi is an honest and cute little sister type. Although she is a crybaby and is afraid of strangers, she is actually strong at heart, and willing to try her best. *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March **Nao is an active girl who is good at sports, and she hates it when others are not being straightforward. Tall and intense, she is popular at school, but she also has a girly side to her. *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty **Reika is a level-headed, gentle big sister type, and a member of the Student Council. She is part of the Archery team and also enjoys poems, making her a very traditional and "old Japan" kind of girl. She is the most rational of the 5 Smile! Cures. Mascots *Candy **Candy is a fairy from Märchenland who loves fashion. *Pop **Pop is Candy's older brother, who is far more mature and responsible than her and is able to shapeshift. He makes a brief appearance at one point, being phoned by Candy using the Phone Cure Decor piece and finding out about Miyuki's disappearance through the other Cures. Movie-Only Characters *Hoshizora Ikue and Hoshizora Mitaro **Ikue and Mitaro are twin Luster rookie officers who also happen to be descended from Miyuki. They are quite different personality-wise: Ikue is more cynical and serious, while Mitaro is more laidback, friendly and chivalrous. *Corinth **Corinth is the movie's main antagonist, a cunning and shady crime lord who, after finding out about Miyuki's arrival in 3012, travels back in time to 2012 in order to annihilate the Smile Cures and thus prevent the creation of Luster. Items Cast *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy: Misato Fukuen (福圓 美里 Fukuen Misato) *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny: Asami Tano (田野 アサミ Tano Asami) *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace: Hisako Kanemoto (金元 寿子 Kanemoto Hisako) *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March: Marina Inoue (井上 麻里奈 Inoue Marina) *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty: Chinami Nishimura (西村 ちなみ Nishimura Chinami) *Candy: Ikue Ōtani (大谷 育江 Ōtani Ikue) *Pop: Daisuke Sakaguchi (阪口 大助 Sakaguchi Daisuke) *Hoshizora Ikue: Maaya Uchida (内田 真礼 Uchida Maya) *Hoshizora Mitaro: Satoshi Hino (日野 聡 Hino Satoshi) *Corinth: Toshio Furukawa (古川 登志夫 '' Furukawa Toshio'') Songs Opening theme *"Let's Go! Smile Pretty Cure! ~Hands of Time ver.~" **Lyrics: Sumiyo Mutsumi **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: Aya Ikeda Insert theme *"Tick Tock ☆ NEVER STOP" **Artists: Maaya Uchida and Satoshi Hino Ending theme *"Hoshi no Kazu Dake Dakishimete" **Lyrics: Maiko Katagiri **Composition: NAUGHTY BO-Z **Artist: MAY'S Trivia Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Smile Pretty Cure Fanfics Category:Movies